Finding Lorelai
by QuinnGilmore
Summary: What if Rory had been raised by her grandparents? What if one day her car breaks down in front of the DragonFly Inn and she meets a certain woman behind the front desk?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters!**

" **Rory Leigh Gilmore, my my my how you've grown."**

 **Richard and Emily Gilmore were throwing one of their monthly parties for all their friends and associates, at the centre of everyone's attention was their beautiful granddaughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore mostly known as Rory to her friends and family,**

 **Rory was born to Richard and Emily's only daughter Lorelai when she was only sixteen but not days after returning home with her newborn Lorelai disappeared leaving a note explaining that she couldn't be the mother her daughter needed so she was leaving Rory in their care and that she was sorry.**

 **As the years passed Rory grew up to be an intellectual, well mannered young lady who attend coming out parties, cotillions and many more functions, she attended Chilton Academy alongside her best friend Paris Gellar but there was always a part of Rory that wondered if one day she'd ever meet her mother who she knew little about.**

" **Grandfather I have a big test tomorrow, please may I be excused for the night?" Rory asked.**

" **Of course you may, make sure you let your grandmother know" Richard replied kissing Rory's head before she ran off to tell Emily.**

 **Finally in the safe haven of her bedroom with her music playing softly in the background Rory became lost in the Battle of Lexington and Concord which took place in Massachusetts in 1175, she could hear her grandparents saying goodbye to guests downstairs and she knew it wouldn't be long before the sound of Emily ordering the help around would come echoing up the stairs.**

 **Rory caught a glimpse of herself in the long mirror standing in the corner of the room and as usual she felt a rush of curiosity about how much she truly looked like her mother, she knew she had her father's nose but that was all she seemed to have inherited from him which meant the rest had to be her mother if only she knew who she was, where she was and if she even once thought about the tiny bundle of pink she'd left sleeping in her moses basket.**

" **Rory" a knock disturbed her thought.**

" **Yes Grandma?" she called back.**

" **Me and your grandfather are heading to bed, so we shall see you bright and early in the morning" Emily said through the door.**

" **Okay Grandma, Goodnight to you both" she replied.**

 **Early that next morning after the usual morning routine Rory found herself heading down the all too familiar road to Chilton Academy when suddenly her phone buzzed, a text from Paris that read "Hey meet me in a town called Stars Hollow, Charleston gave us the day off, will explain more when you get here", she rolled her eyes but changed course and headed for Stars Hollow a town she'd read about but never visited.**

 **Thirty minutes later Rory found herself whizzing past the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign feeling like she'd entered a completely different state, she watched the mansions with their beautifully landscaped gardens, iron gates which when closed blocked out unwanted visitors change into beautiful little town houses with their picket fences, garden gnomes and kids toys scattered all over the front yards, finally she saw Paris stood under a gazebo which was situated in the middle of the town.**

" **What are we doing here?" she asked Paris as they started walking.**

" **I told Charleston that we needed to take the day off to work on the 75th issue of the Franklin which we are dedicating to Stars Hollow who recently became the most charitable town in the entire state of Connecticut so we're going to go around the town interviewing people and taking photos of some of the events that have been held" Paris explained as they walked towards a diner named Luke's.**

" **Wow okay so where do we start?" Rory asked as they pushed open the door.**

 **Behind the counter stood a tall unshaven man wearing a plaid shirt, old jeans and a backwards baseball cap, he looked angry but sweet as he ran to and fro taking orders, giving out orders, pouring coffee or cleaning tables. The girls took a seat at the counter waiting to be served so they decided to talk through how they were going to approach people.**

" **What can I get for you two?" the man asked pulling a pencil out from behind his ear and a notepad from his back pocket.**

" **Two coffee's to go please, one decaf and one VERY strong" Rory replied handing him a five dollar bill.**

" **You got it and it's free for first time customers" he insisted handing her the money back shooting her a smile.**

 **After they had received their coffees the two set off on their research adventure, meeting Miss Patty a large confident dance teacher who'd had several husbands and was quite happy to talk about each and every one of them, she reminded Rory of Ms Celine the Gilmore's stylist who'd designed every single one of Rory's special event outfits from her christening gown to her latest party dress, next up was Mr Taylor Doose who was not only the man in charge of all the town events but also owned several businesses within the town.**

 **Taylor Doose was a small round man who had more hair on his face than on his head, he wore a knitted jumper matched with a pair of smart beige trousers and loafers, he was a very confident man who took pride in his leadership skills that he said "Keeps the town from succumbing to madness." It wasn't long until almost every member apart from the man in the diner who'd sent the girls running with just one cold stare.**

" **I'm very happy with our progress today, although that Mrs Kim looks like she could give Charleston's secretary a run for her money" the girls laughed but shot a quick glance over their shoulders to make sure the small korean woman wasn't near.**

" **It's getting late we should head back before my grandmother has a heart attack" Rory suggested as they headed back towards their cars.**

" **I'll meet you early tomorrow morning to go over the layout?" Paris asked.**

" **Sure I'll see you tomorrow, say hi to Nanny and the kids for me" Rory replied waving Paris off before climbing into her own car.**

 **She was driving not five minutes before her car suddenly came to a sudden stop before smoke began to appear from the hood, she climbed out of the car slamming the door shut in frustration and leaning against the side of the car trying to figure out her next move when all of a sudden it began to rain heavily completely drenching the young girl who started to run towards the building in front of her.**

 **Unknowing to Rory she was heading towards The DragonFly Inn, as she pushed open the large door she was met with a chaotic scene that included a small plump woman clad in chef's whites with a bandana over her head with two little ponytails poking out either end, she was holding a kitchen towel over her hand obviously having had an accident in the kitchen behind her was a tall dark man dressed in a designer suit laughing at the chef who was shooting him death glares as they disappeared back into the kitchen.**

 **Some guests were starting to pile into the dining room ready for the evening meal whilst others were sat by the wood burning fire chatting or reading, members of staff were running back and forth going about their duties making sure every guest was happy and seen too, Rory took in the the decor which made her feel slightly homey but uncomfortable at the same time as she was used to large rooms filled with the best pieces of art money could buy, ornaments from every continent the Gilmore's had visited not to mention the millions of artifacts sent by Richard's mother who was the first Lorelai Gilmore.**

 **She headed towards the front desk to see a tall lady in a black dress, her long black hair curled flowing down her back, she was busy sorting papers into files so Rory could only assume that this was the manager of the inn, she took in how neatly organized the front desk was which showed that not only was this a not a new establishment but that the manager knew what she was doing when it came to keeping every aspect of her business in order.**

" **Excuse me my car broke down outside, i need a room for the night please" Rory announced pulling out one of her many credit cards.**

 **The lady behind the desk whipped around her sky blue eyes connecting with Rory's who stood their smiling completely unaware that the woman stood in front of her was none other than Lorelai Gilmore, her mother.**

 **TA-DA Okay so I thought i would take a break from my Glee fanfictions and do something a little different, Please please review if you read so i know if i have a progressing story on my hands.**


End file.
